B'l Akzic
'B'l Akzic '(pronounced /bˌl ʔəkzɪc/) are a humanoid sentient species native to the planet of Del'k'aa. Their classification remains unknown, however it is speculated that they are reptilian. They boast great agility, cunning, and above all their intellect, making them a dangerous adversary. Their secretive nature meant they are greatly opposed to outside politics, and as such they have not yet allied to either the Sentinels or Zealots. Having mastered space travel, they have managed to smuggle themselves into some lowerworld planets, though these are usually the bitter and rebellious of their kind, some even banished from their home planet, and thus near all are outlaws. However, since the Siege of Del'k'aaa, a small amount of the species have spread out through the galaxy, and a choice few have even allied themselves to one of the Empires. Biology and appearance B'l Akzic are a tall, thin species covered in a brown, leathery hide. Certain areas, particularly in males, are covered in tough 'plates' that are often ridged. Their faces are somewhat bill-like, being extremely thin and pointed. The eye sits at the right angle between the neck and bill, large and usually amber in colour (B'l Akzic possess great night vision). The nostrils are slits that sit near the end of the bill. Smell is perhaps the B'l Akzic's weakest sense, though it is still fairly acute and quite a bit better than a Human's. The B'l Akzic are herbivores, and as such their diet is made mainly of soft materials. They are also toothless, but their lips are a hard, rock-like substance with sharp ridges used to crush and shred plant material. Due to the small size of their heads, their brain is actually held in their upper chest, along with their heart (making it an incredibly vulnerable point). Their neck is also very thin, and their torsos are quite compact, with the ribs usually visible from underneath the skin. Their arms - disproportionately long - are somewhat tubelike, ending in two long, tough fingers and an opposable thumb. They also possess black nails, which they usually keep cut short, though it's tough structure lead some to use them as actual slicing weapons. Similarly, their legs are long and lead to two forward toes and one backward toe, also with nails. Bone structure in B'l Akzic is incredibly tough, and thus breaking them is very difficult. B'l Akzic also continue to grow their entire lives, and their unique metabolism means that limbs, with enough time, can be regrown. It usually takes about ten years for a major limb to be regrown. Height is a rough method of determining age, and at about the age of thirty the average B'l Akzic will stand at about 1.70m tall, and afterward their growth speed will decline somewhat. Their tallest period is around the age of sixty, where they will usually stand at about 2.1 meters, and will then rapidly grow shorter, but also slightly fatter. B'l Akzics rarely live beyond the age of 90. The breeding process of a B'l Akzic is somewhat similar to that of a Human, and they give birth to live young, though these babies can be no larger than a Human hand. One is considered an adult at about the age of 20, but one is usually taught to fight, and takes on work, far before that. Society and culture The B'l Akzic were ecological creatures by nature. They held Del'k'aa's plantlife in very high regard, and considered it a personal insult to destroy any form of their planet's nature. Following this, they built their cities with as minimal destruction to their forest as possible, mainly incorporating it into the jungle itself, and many of their cities sat in the high, thick branches of Del'k'aa's forests. Strictly herbivores, they believed the forests were there to provide for them, and only ever took what food was necessary. Though they also ate the produce of some of Del'k'aa's natural wildlife, they never intentionally killed, and by extension ate, any of the creatures, nor did they literally farm them. Their average intelligence is well above that of a human, which, coupled with their natural agility, makes them incredibly difficult to subdue. Their home planet holds many minable materials and potential laser-like technology, so they have no shortage of advanced technology and firepower. They often employ assassination and sabotage techniques rather than trying to overwhelm an enemy in head-on combat. Though very reasonable by nature, they hold creatures other than themselves in low regard, and will take life if necessary to protect themselves or things they cherish. History Early Periods Prior to the B'l Akzic's first contact with off-world life, they lived in relative harmony with one another, creating a single country, named after the planet itself, that is held possible by all of Del'k'aa's land-mass being connected above sea-level. They are naturally a very like-minded people, and no boundaries, borders or separations were desired by the majority of the population. As such, there were no notable wars in Del'k'aa's considerable history. They mastered space travel at around the same time as humans, but due to their attachment to their homeplanet they did not use their technology extensively, and stayed within the boundaries of a few solar systems outside of their own. First Contact/The Siege of Del'k'aa The first contact between the B'l Akzic and either Empire is speculated, as many notable Assassins, thieves and smugglers have been reported to have characsteristics quite alike to B'l Akzic, though these details have always remained at rumour level. Discovery of Del'k'aa occurred in 832AS, unfortunately by the Zealots, who, not three months after their initial touchdown on the planet, where they were greeted rather harsh and uncooperatively, launched a full-on siege on the planet, delivering an ultimatum to the B'l Akzic people: "Join us or face annhiliation." The brutal war lasted months, in which over 500,000 of the native population were slaughtered at the hands of the Zealots. Despite their herbivorous and reclusive nature, the B'l Akzic had developed fairly advanced weapons, and coupled with their cunning, were able to fight back at their enemy with considerable force, though they were slowly losing ground. Three months after the war was initially declared, a small Sentinel fleet also happened upon the system. Noticing the conflict, they sent an ambassador, Saint Nympha Kayel and his apprentice, Dojuku Zheil down to the planet, in the hopes of negotiating a temporary alliance with the B'l Akzic. They were captured by General R'ok'tsu'sa in the Shobok'uru Region, where, after a heated discussion, were brought before the Supreme Governer. Agreeing to their terms, the Sentinels allied with the B'l Akzic and, united, pushed the Zealots back, and out of the system. Though the people of Del'k'aa were deeply grateful for the help, they refused to participate in the Great War any further, and asked the Sentinels to simply leave them in peace, and consider them a Neutral participant. The Sentinel force complied. However, since the Siege of Del'k'aa, many more B'l Akzic have been sighted on many planets, and it is thought that the war has considerably opened the B'l Akzic's eyes to the galaxy, leaading them to wish to explore it further. Fi'el Kat'aa, a skilled B'l Akzic Assassin and Chosen One, has even pledged alleigance to the Sentinels, and is currently in-training to become a Saint. Category:Species Category:Sentient Category:Herbivorous Category:Del'k'aa Category:B'l Akzic Military Category:Featured Articles